Halloween Pranking
by Agent Glitch
Summary: One-shot. Mo and Glitch are getting ready for Halloween. The King of Flash never planned to play tricks on anyone, but when his little protégé decides to spice things up, it's throwing pranks over to each other until one of them finally gets the last laugh.


**My first one-shot. Probably not my best piece of art, but please enjoy and leave a review if you liked. I don't know much about Halloween, me living where we don't celebrate it, so I'm doing more of a pre-party scenario. Hope you like it xD**

"Happy Halloween!"

Glitch laughed, and threw the bucket of water over a surprised Mo. The protégé's bright green eyes glowed with mischief. His African-American brother spat out a mouthful of the water and dumped a load of candy wrappers on Glitch. "Hey!" shrieked the prodigy. "Serves you right," chided Mo, "you should've cleaned this hours ago." He brushed off the water, then went to clean up. He took a paper towel and began to dry himself.

"Sorry." Glitch flashed a cheeky grin at his brother. "I was busy. Have you thought up of a costume yet?" he asked. His jet-black spiky hair was ruffled and he was still in casual clothes. "Nah," replied Mo. "What about you?"

"Nada," replied the protégé. He looked outside, where the sky was still bright. "Now why don't we get ready?" he suggested. Mo shrugged. "You go ahead."

Glitch nodded, but decided just to fix his hair up for the event first. Grabbing the can of red paint, he ran to find the mirror and began to work on his hair. Once he was halfway through the process, Mo came by and had his revenge on the kid. He threw more water on Glitch, and the tension rose between the two pranksters. King of Flash and Flash Jr, they were called.

"Hey!" Glitch yelled for a second time. His hair started to lose stiffness and fell over his eyes. "You look like a zombie," laughed Mo. Glitch wiped water off his arms and jumped behind Mo, grabbing the nearest thing possible: a bug repellent. Without pausing to check the item, he sprayed it at Mo. "Ugh!" protested the Hi-Def leader.

The kid just looked on innocently. "What? Look on the bright side; now you got perfume," he said. Mo shoved his brother affectionately. He ruffled the kid's black hair, then pulled out a handful of glitter from his clenched hand and sprinkled it all over Glitch. "Now you can join the Glitterati!" he whooped gleefully.

Sneezing, Glitch glared at Mo from narrowed eyes. The older B-Boy just giggled. "Like you said, look on the bright side. At least they'll let you in the Penthaüs," he replied. Glitch protested immediately. "Yeah, and then Kerith will just push me off the side of that stupid skyscraper. I was made for underground dancing at Lowdown," he grumbled. He stormed into the bathroom to clean his glittery hair. _Stupid glitter, _he thought. Then his eyes caught the sight of Mo's toothpaste. He remembered where he had stored up lots of prank gear, and set up a plan. He finished cleaning his hair, even though some of the black still showed bright hints of color shining like diamonds.

He raced up and grabbed a small prankster's syringe. Then he uncovered a lot of volcanic-hot pepper sauce in a small bottle. Using the syringe, he took out a good dose of the sauce and ran back to the bathroom. He inserted the hot sauce into the toothpaste and chortled to himself. Then he got back to drying his hair and soon he was shaping it into spikes once more. He finished with the paint streak, which was red this time. Then he took his own tube of toothpaste and brushed his teeth.

Then he took out a glass and filled it with icy water. After that he opened the fridge and took out two lemons. He sliced them up and squeezed them, the sour juice dripping into the glass. He set it at an obvious place where Mo would get it. Done, he went out to see Mo on the couch. The protégé's eyes caught sight of the bucket filled with candy right away.

"MINE! BANZAI!" exclaimed Glitch, jumping up and grabbing the candy before Mo could even react. The prodigy grasped handfuls of treats and ran up to his room, Mo yelling angrily behind him. Glitch hid the candy underneath his pillow to save them for later. He still had a ton of trick-or-treating treats waiting for him. Mo barged into his room immediately. "Lil' Man," he pronounced sternly, "Where's. The. Candy?" he asked, voice purposefully slow.

Glitch held up his empty hands. "Dunno." he replied. Even though he couldn't see Mo's eyes, which were covered by his hoodie, Glitch though he saw them roll. "Come on, you hid them, didn't you?" asked the older dancer. Glitch shrieked. "Access denied!" he hollered while pushing Mo out of his room. The younger teen grunted loudly while forcing his brother out, then gave up and tickled him instead. Mo laughed and nudged Glitch away. "Yah, stop it, Nanobyte!"

Glitch shook his head. "Nope!" he giggled. Mo couldn't stop laughing until he finally managed to breathe out, "Fine! Keep your candy, just don't take any more!" he pleaded between laughs. Glitch nodded, retreating. "Deal."

While Mo went to brush his teeth, Glitch ran into his room and got the video camera ready. It wasn't long before an angry yell of "Glitch!" echoed from the bathroom. Mo ran out, grabbing the glass which was filled with sour water immediately. Glitch set the camera down while recording and watched as Mo gulped an entire mouthful of the water before spitting it... right into Glitch's face. The protégé gasped and yelled, "Disgusting!"

"Not as disgusting as what you did to my toothpaste!" roared Mo. He angrily stomped into the kitchen. Soon he was gulping down the cool water while Glitch was rubbing his face with another paper towel. "Shoot," he cursed, while Mo kept muttering, "It burns!" under his breath. The duo kept up their complaining until Glitch decided to play one more trick on Mo. He sneaked over to find his most successful prank gear: a bike horn.

He carefully stalked up behind Mo, who was trying to expel the the burns on his tongue. With the most vicious smile ever, he pressed the horn and it blared right next to Mo's ear.

"HOLY SHIT!" Mo screamed right after Glitch stopped pressing the horn. Glitch laughed again, but the protégé could see that Mo could hardly hear his giggles. "What the..?" Mo said while spinning around, his hands on his ears. Glitch continued to cackle while Mo tried to clear his ears. Satisfied, the dance apprentice sneaked on one piece of candy. Chewing, he kept smiling to himself again and again. He kept himself busy by tearing up the candy wrapper before disposing it. He distractedly twisted a string between his fingers.

"Hey, Lil' Man, I gotta thing to show you," said Mo from behind Glitch. The protégé turned to see Mo... and a huge light. Suddenly the light turned on, and it was so bright that Glitch closed his eyes. When he opened them, everything was all black, white, red, blue and green. He spun around, trying to get his way around. He couldn't see anything. On his frantic search he tripped on something and ended up falling on his back, the breath driven out of him. His head hurt and his eyes still flashing, he yelled, "Mo!" angrily until his energy was driven out. Mo simply laughed unsympathetically. Poor, poor Glitch.

Hopefully the rest of their Halloween would turn out better.

**Review if you liked! ;)**


End file.
